Fever
by SayonaraMemori
Summary: Luke gets sick with a really high fever but he tries to hide it. What happens next? NOTE: Well there is not any shipping between Layton and Luke. I just see it as Father/Son relationship. Ok? Hope you like it.


It was a bright day of Summer. Professor Layton was reading a newspaper while he was drinking some tea. Luke hasn't came down yet. Emmy was eating some cookies.

''Professor?'' Emmy Said

''Hm?'' Professor Layton huffed.

''Where is Luke? It is 8:30 and he still hadn't come down!''

''I think he may be taking a shower or something'' He said and continued reading the newspaper.

''Anyways I will wait for 10 mins. If he won't be down by then I will go into his room'' Emmy said worried.

After about 3 minutes or so Luke came down with a dull mood…

''Good morning Professor….Good-'' His sentence was cut by a tough cough.

His face was red and his eyes were half closed.

The Professor looked at Luke with a problemed face.

''Luke, my boy? Are you alright?''

''Yeah I am all fine, no need to worry.'' He said sniffing a little

''Luke, dear you doesn't seem so good! You shouldn't go to school!'' Emmy said

''No I will go I am all fine Emmy!-'' Luke tried to say but a cough fit didn't let him finish.

Layton put his hand on Luke's head.

''You are running a fever…'' Layton said and sighed. ''Go to bed my boy…'''

''Professor! I am okay! Please don't worry'' The short boy tried to say while he was heavy breathing.

''Alright my boy….'' The professor knew that Luke was sick but he was sure that Luke will accept that later.

Luke returned home after school a little bit sicker than before. He felt everything turning around. But he tried to hide it.

''I am home!'' He shout.

''Oh hello Luke how are you feeling my boy?'' Layton said thinking that Luke would admit that he is sick.

''Oh…I am better now…'' Luke lied and coughed for some seconds.

''Happy to…hear that…'' The tall man said miserably.''Well we will go out on the square for a bit. Someone asked us to solve a puzzle. I was waiting for you to go and solve it because I thought you'll Love it! Well are you ready?''

'' Eh…I say… Let's go…'' He said with a croacking voice.

When they got in the car Luke didn't say anything. He was feeling like he was about to throw up from the dizziness.

''There we are Luke.''

''Oh! Professor! Thank you for coming! This puzzle was so hard! You kept your promise! Can you please help me?'' An old man said

''Luke? Want to give it a try?''

Luke stared away blankly.

''LUKE? Do you listen to me?'' Layton shout.

''Huh? I…I am sorry… I will try to solve it right away.''

Luke was feeling so dizzy that he didn't got it right. Every time something went wrong. And he was freezing even though it was warm outside.

''My boy, if you can't do it I will try to…''

''Professor…I…'' He couldn't finish his sentence because he fell down. Actually he fainted.

''LUKE!'' Layton shout really shocked. He carried him to the car and ran back to house. Ηe put him on his bed and Emmy put the thermometer in his mouth.

''Oh God… 39.2 degrees! He must have been running a high fever since the morning and it was not just a cold.''

''Well let's just hope that he will open his eyes soon.'' Layton whispered and sighed.

After about 1 hour Luke opened his eyes. He still had fever and he was feeling dizzy but he could speak a little. Layton was still in his room

'' Eh…. Professor?''

''What is it Luke? Do you pain somewhere?''

''A little on my joints. What…Happened?''

''Well my boy, You fainted because of your fever. Why you didn't just admit you were sick?''

''I just thought that I will disappoint you professor…'' Luke whispered and did a light cough.

'' You'll never disappoint me because you just don't feel well, my boy.''

Then Luke hugged Layton.

''Thanks Professor. I am feeling really dizzy right now, I am just suffering. Please make it go. I am sure you can!''

Luke just needed a hug, some warmth or something to make him feel better. He tried not to sound childish but fever made him act like he was a child. He was remembering the last time he was sick. It was about some years ago when he was still a small kid. Professor took care of him. He gave him some hot soup, told him riddles and kept him in his hug until he slept. He was not a little kid anymore but he really wanted professor to hug him and tell him a story or a riddle.

''Hm… Well…The more you take, the more you leave behind.  
What are they?''

''Eh?'' Luke said confused

Then he understood that professor remembered about the old times. So he tried to guess the riddles but he found no one.

Luke was ready to sleep.

''What's up my boy? Do you want some water or anything?''

''I am just tired…''

Layton hugged Luke.

''Good…Night Professor….''

''Goodnight my boy…''

'


End file.
